A Race?
by wispedheart
Summary: NaLu one-shot drabble! It may become more than a one-shot if I get some feedback that wants it. Lucy is on her way to work.


**Just a little one-shot idea that a friend told me about xD Not sure where its from, but I liked it, so now I'm writing it. Reviews are appreciated. This will be posted on Tumblr as well, as I would generally do with fanfictions. Sorry us so short, I literally wrote it in a half hour while I still remembered the request.**

* * *

The subway doors slid open, and the resulting rush of people slid out, jostling a young woman as she attempted to exit with the rest. She lowered her head automatically, trying to protect herself from the rush of pedestrians add they headed up into the daylight. Getting yuk work was always like this for her, more of a trouble than anything else. At least, the walk to work after she managed to escape the subway station was bearable. Actually, it was pretty peaceful. It always took her at least twenty minutes, but that was better than being stuck in the city traffic, which left her an hour late fit work, instead of on time, as she usually was.

The crowd of people reached the stairs, leading Lucy to start jogging as fast as she could if she hoped to escape from the staircase alive, and untrampled. One she reached the top, she immediately dived out of the way from the people, moving to walk along the edge of the sidewalk instead. This part of her walk was routine for her. Even with walking around planned trees, fire hydrants, vendors, and other such things, Lucy found it easier and faster this way, rather than trying to push through a crowd, and probably ending up groped. It had happened before, unfortunately. This way, however, she ended up at the corner within minutes, and was able to dart across the sidewalk and turn down the next street. This street was always much calmer, so she was able to walk normally now. Stuffing in relief, Lucy allowed get briefcase, which had recently been clutched tightly to her chest, to fall down to her side, where it swung loosely in her hand. Now that she was safe, her gaze automatically began moving around searching.

Searching for _him._

For about two months now, as she reached the end of this very street, and gone to cross the road, the light had stopped her. Sure, in itself, that wasn't strange. But, at the same time, every day, a guy who always managed to cross just before the light changed was there waiting for her from the other side of the street. Every time, he would simply smile at her, then go on his merry way. Usually, Lucy would have started ignoring him after a while, but this guy was hard to ignore. For one, he had pink hair. Not just simple streaks, as was popular these days. His hair was _bright, cherry blossom pink._ And it was a perfect dye job too, she'd never seen any hint of his real coloring. But, as if that wasn't enough, from what she could see from across the street, he was hot. _Smoking hot._ Hot enough that it was getting to the point where she was looking forward to the walk to work every day, just because it meant seeing him.

She reached the crosswalk, and immediately paused, expecting the light to be red. She soon found out that she was wrong when a few people shoved by her to cross.

A wide smile broke across Lucy's face. Quickly, she glanced around, looking for any hint of the color pink. But there was none. Carefully, she glanced left and right, then made to step into the street, internally squealing at the fact that she was first. Today, she would be the one to smile and waltz off!

"WAIT!"

The scream echoed slightly in the buildings around him, and Lucy jumped, stopping and turning, just as a good bit of other people did, wondering what had happened. A blur shot by her, and she squealed, jumping to the side. She turned once more, and her eyes widened at the sight of the pink haired guy, waving at her from the other side of the street. He was panting slightly, as if he'd run a long way.

"Sorry!" He called. "I've been winning for nearly two months now! I can't stop now!"

The people around her seemed to realize that nothing had happened, and went back to waiting, or their own separate conversations. Lucy, however, frowned, her hands coming up to rest on her hips. "Why you little-!" Hearing a _click_ , and glanced up at the cross light. It was red, a hand telling her plainly to stop, and stay. "Oh my _god!"_ She said. This couldn't be happening! Determined to have some sort of retort, Lucy glared at him, crossing her arms and sticking out her tongue.

"Have a nice day!" The pink haired guy called, waving at her brightly as he turned, plainly trying not to laugh as he started off down the street. Lucy frowned, crossing her arms.

Tomorrow, she was wearing tennis shoes to work.


End file.
